1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to components of a drug transfer assembly. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a medical device cap for protectively surrounding and shielding a medical device component and that includes an identification element that records and transmits information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Disposable antimicrobial sanitizing caps that couple with an IV access port are used for applications involving disinfection of the IV access port. Such devices have been designed to reduce the incidence of Catheter Related Blood Stream Infections (CRBSI) by swabbing and protecting the port to prevent and eliminate microbial migration from the surface of the port to the blood stream. However, not properly cleaning and disinfecting the IV access port may contribute to CRBSI infections.
CRBSI infections have a tremendous cost impact on health care institutions. Furthermore, these institutions are not able to easily track the compliance around disinfection of IV access ports between access of the ports. As medical practitioner shifts change in certain acute care settings, such as the ICU, inaccurate or incomplete records may be handed off from one medical practitioner to another. As such, the health care institution may be unable to track the compliance and utilization of technologies, such as protector caps to reduce CRBSI incidents.